What if?
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: What if Issei stopped Akeno from seducing him in the changing room after the kokabial fight. (Based on the Anime)


**Authors note: This is my first Highschool DxD fanfic so be nice, i haven't read any, so im not sure th main shipping for couples, but i support mostly all of them. I only saw the anime so please don't hate if i leave information from the manga out. This will most likely be a one shot.**

"Prez!" said Kiba as soon as Rias and Akeno walked out of the girls changing room.

"What is yuuto?" answered Rias

" Issei is..."

"What happened to Issei?!" answered Rias in a very worried tone

All 3 of them, entered the boys changing room, finding Issei in pain holding his dragons arm. Rias sighed and Akeno went to do her job of sucking out the energy.

"Really Akeno you would?!" he said in his slightly perverted tone.

"Of course I would, you are my precious little junior after all." she responded with her sadist smile. Rias just glaring at Akeno feeling nothing but jealously.

As Rias and Kiba stepped out to help Koneko, Asia, and Xenovia clean the pool, Akeno did her job, of sucking the energy out, but things turned for some, a not that unwanted turn.

"Helping you please your self like this is stirring the bully in me" Akeno said

"B-Bully?" he replied nervously

"Wanna try cheating on them with me? The feeling is kind of like aldultry. It turns you on doesn't it. Is-se-i." She replied quite pervertedly as well.

"A-Akeno?" he replied not really knowing what to do.

"I'm quite the masochist my self you know." she whispers in his ear making him blush.

Mean while at the pool.

"I can't stop thinking about" Thought Rias putting down her broom to go check on Issei and Akeno.

While Rias is on her way, Akeno is pushing Issei on his back, lips mere inches apart she moves in closer, but Issei stops her mid way.

"I-Issei?" She asks with a little sadness in her eyes. While this is all going down Rias is watching.

I'm... I'm sorry Akeno I can't... If Prez saw us and she became mad at me, I couldn't forgive myself. Its not that i don't like you, I find you very beautiful epically your boobs... but I.. I love Prez, she doesn't know it yet, but when i heard that she was engaged to that Riser, my heart sank a little. It was then I realized it that i had feelings for her. Not like me and Asia, she is like a sister to me, but Rias... is Rias. and I love her. I'm sorry Akeno." he says which brought both Rias and Akeno in tears. now noticing Rias is there e freaks out.

"P-Prez?! When did you get there?" he answered like he was gonna get hit.

"You love me Issei?" She answered with a smile.

"Oh you heard that...? Y- Yeah I do. DON'T HIT ME!" he replied kind of scared

"Why would I hit you Issei? You have made me very happy, remember the dream I told during the training camp for the rating game?"

(Flashback)

"I have a dream Issei."

"Dream? What dream is that?"

"I want someone to see me as just Rias, the name Gremory follows me where ever I go, I want someone to love me as Rias, not as the sister to Satan. I still hang on to this tiny dream, so that is why we will defeat Riser."

(end of flashback)

"You fulfilled my dream Issei, that is why that night you were the one who i was gonna chose to take my virginity until Grayfia stopped us. I love you to Issei, I have for sometime." Rias said walking towards Issei and kissing him.

Akeno is in the background doing her usual smile, but her eyes were filled with both happiness and hurt. As Issi and Rias part, Rias has the biggest smile and her face, then looks at Akeno seeing her eyes she notices the pain and walks toward her.

"Akeno... I know you loved Issei, after the Kokebial fight your eyes changed towards him. I am truly sorry, on our way back he asked me about you being the daughter of a leader of the fallen angels. I told him everything, and despite everything that has happened to him and Asia. He hates Fallen Angels, but he accepts you Akeno, he said he didn't care if you were human, Angel, or Fallen Angel, you are still Akeno to him as I am just Rias to him. (Akenos eye widen) He also loves you Akeno I could tell, why he chose me, i wish I knew."

Issei is in the background looking at the floor knowing what everything Rias is saying is true.

Rias continues "Which is why, my family has always been into Polygamy, I was rasied to belive in the same so Akeno, If you are okay with it, I wouldn't mind sharing Issei, but he has to be okay with it to."

"Prez...?" whispers Issei now in shock.

"Issei? Do you mind having 2 girlfriends?" Rias says then walks up to his ear.

"You can sleep with both of us at the same time, when ever you want" she whispers in his ear which his eyes widened almost coming out of skull, at the same he has a massive nose bleed and passes out.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rias smiled as did Akeno.

"Thank you Prez." Akeno says and walks up to her ear. "Why? I know you aren't a polygamist unlike your family so why?" she whispers in her ear.

"Because I want Issei to be happy, and since he loves us both, It would make him happy if he had us both. As well i am kinda a polygamist since my family raised me on the idea it was okay." she replied smiling

Issei wakes up seeing Rias and Akeno smiling, remember what went on he also smilies. He gets up just watches. Rias and Akeno noticing he is awake again they all walk out to the pool where Akeno summoned a magic circle and poured the pool full of water. As the Occult Research Club swam to their hearts content. Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia all noticed that Akeno, Rias and Issei changhed a little, they weren't sure what had changed, but they went to find out. First it was Asia.

"Issei? Are you, Prez and Akeno okay? you guys seem to be acting different." she asked

"I guess we wouldn't be able to hide it forever." Rias said.

"Hide what?" she replied

"Asia, Issei, Akeno, and I are all going out!" Rias says smiling

"What?!" Asia says looking shocked but smiled when she saw Rias truly happy for the first time.

Asia walking back with a little shock, she told the others, most having said the same thing Asia did except Koneko who kept her regular emotionless face, a smile was creeping on. The club finished their swim and all went home, akeno coming home with Rias, Issei and Asia. Issei told his parents, there reactions were the exact same as the club members. They had dinner and went to bed.

Issei alarm now had a little sister figure (Who seemed very annoying to me). He shut it off, and noticed he couldn't move his right arm or his upper-body. concerned he looked and his eyes widened again seeing a naked Akeno and/or Rias on and next to him. Akeno and Rias wake up smiling at Issei.

"Time to take a shower I guess. Iseei wanna join me" Akeno said smiling her usual sadist smile.

"C-Can I?" he responded

"Of course but remember tomorrow you shower with me" Rias replied with the same smile

As the morning went passed and they went to school. the entire school population had the different reactions to the sceen they are witnessing. Rias is holding one of Issei's hanf and Akeno holding the other, both lovingly as they entered the school. Akeno and Rias parted for their class room, and Issei went to his. Upon entering Issei got hit in the face not by Motohama and Mastudo. but from all the girls in the room. Getting up he was getting yelled. catching some of the remarks.

"How dare you corrupt Rias and Akeno"

You are just a pervert, how dare you be with them." and so on.

He even heard some remarks from the guys, many of them in envy, others hating him for stealing the most beautiful girls in school. but life went on for Issei, marrying them living a happy life with them, of course being a demon they had practically eternal life, so they would be together forever or until the fight with the white one came to pass.


End file.
